1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for obtaining and using metadata, and in particular to a system and method for merging and using metadata regarding media programs from different sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dissemination and playback of media programs has undergone substantial changes in the past decade. Previously, media programs were disseminated either by analog broadcast (conventional, satellite, or cable) or by dissemination of films to movie theaters.
These traditional dissemination and playback means remain in use after the advent of digital technology. However, digital technologies have had a profound effect on the dissemination and playback of media programs.
First, digital technology permitted the use of digital video recorders (DVRs). DVRs, while similar in function to standard analog video cassette recorders (VCRs), provide a number of additional useful functions including live pause, the ability to record one program while playing back another, and the integration of the electronic program guides with DVR functionality (so that the recordation of media programs could be scheduled far in advance).
Second, technology also permitted the dissemination and playback of media programs via the Internet, and with improved signal processing and more and more households with high-speed Internet access (e.g. DSL, fiber, satellite), this method of dissemination and playback has become competitive with traditional means. Dissemination of media programs via the Internet may occur either by simple downloading, progressive downloading or streaming.
For progressive download, a media file having the media program is downloaded via the Internet using dial-up, DSL, ADSL, cable, T1, or other high speed internet connections. Simple downloading downloads the bytes of the media file in any convenient order, while progressive download downloads bytes at the beginning of a file and continues downloading the file sequentially until the last byte. At any particular time during progressive downloading, portions of the file are not immediately available for playback. In some situations, the entire file must be downloaded first before a media player can start playback. In other situations, media players are able to start playback once enough of the beginning of the file has downloaded, however, the media player must download enough information to support some form of playback before playback can occur. Playback is often delayed by slow Internet connections and are also often choppy and contains a high likelihood of stopping after only a few seconds. Downloaded material is thereafter stored on the end-user computer.
Streaming delivers media content continuously to a media player and media playback occurs simultaneously. The end-user is capable of playing the media immediately upon delivery by the content provider. Traditional streaming techniques originated from a single provider delivering a stream of data to a set of end-users. High bandwidths and CPU power are required to deliver a single stream to a large audience, and the required bandwidth of the provider increases as the number of end-users increases.
Unlike progressive downloading, streaming media is delivered on demand or live. Wherein progressive download requires downloading the entire file or downloading enough of the entire file to start playback at the beginning, streaming enables immediate playback at any point within the file. End-users may skip through the media file to start playback or change playback to any point in the media file. Hence, the end-user does not need to wait for the file to progressively download. Typically, media is typically delivered from a few dedicated servers having high bandwidth capabilities.
On-demand streaming media services allow a broad spectrum of media programs to be made available to the user for immediate viewing. One of the challenges in providing on-demand streaming media services is to provide the user with an interface that allows the user to efficiently select which media program they would like to view. In the golden era of broadcast television, a small number of channels were available, and it was a simple matter for the user to simply check each channel or refer to a printed guide. The advent of satellite or cable television multiplied the number of such channels, and provided program guides similar to the printed schedules. However, the number of channels was still relatively limited. The storage capacity of DVRs is such that simple hierarchical menu interfaces permit the user to easily and quickly gain access to recorded programs.
One way to provide the user with information about available media programs is to use metadata. Such metadata may include factors such as the source of the media program, actors, genre (drama, comedy), target age group, and/or one or more thumbnails (small still video frames of the media program) of the media program. The non-visual metadata can then be used to assist the user in searching for the media program of interest or to assist the media program disseminator to organize the media programs in a way that conveniently allows the user to find the media program of interest.
However, it is common for media programs to be associated with incomplete or inaccurate metadata. One reason for this is that many media providers only provide sufficient metadata to distinguish the media program from other media programs available from the media program provider, and not enough information to distinguish or identify the media program from other media programs available from all media program providers. For example a particular media program's metadata (whether the metadata is obtained from the same source as the media program itself or not) may only list a subset of the performers in the media program. The media program may also fail to include important metadata such as the episode number. Another problem is that metadata from different sources can be conflicting or at least not precisely the same. For example, metadata from one source may list an actor as “Will Smith,” while another lists the actor as “Willard Smith”
What is needed is a method and apparatus that merges and integrates media program metadata from different sources, thus generating a complete metadata library that can be used to satisfy a broad range of media program search requests. The present invention satisfies that need.